Season 4
Veep Season 4 was announced in 2014. It premiered on April 12, 2015 and ended on June 14, 2015. Summary Selina and the staff adapt to their new roles in the west wing while campaigning for the election; Dan and Amy look for work outside the White House. Plot Weeks after becoming President, Selina's first speech to a joint session of Congress is messed up as a typo continues Former President Stuart Hughes plans. Selina also appoints Andrew Doyle as Vice President and drafts a Families First Bill to make a difference in the lives of poor income families. Around Easter, Ben informs Selina that there’s been a data breach: medical and social security records, including a nine-year-old AIDS victim, were hacked by a member of her campaign team and subsequently used in the Families First press pack. Selina demands her staff find a scapegoat to fire since the responsible party would be impossible to identify. While attempting to fire Jonah, Richard (Jonah's new assistant) reveals that Selina’s “I Care” mailer was deliberately targeted at recently bereaved parents. Someone from the campaign used child-mortality data from the same federal data breach that identified 8-year-old Jennifer Graham. Dan is later scapegoated, and begins working as a lobbyist for Sidney Purcell. At the Party Convention, Doyle announces he's leaving the ticket after Inauguration Day, and Selina wants to get someone spectacular, first going to Chung, and then Maddox. After Amy continues to feel ignored by Selina and her new friend Karen, Amy breaks down and quits the team. Selina then gives Connecticut Senator Tom James the spot as running mate, but he quickly overshadows her in terms of public opinion. The Families First Bill continues becoming toxic. Selina tasks the team with trying to kill the bill if they want a chance at winning the Election. When the bill fails, one Congressman becomes suspicious and demands an investigation into the vote. The staff gives their testimony to find out who was responsible. In the process, the data breaches are revealed to the public, and Bill Ericsson is blamed for all of it. On the night of the election, Selina and Tom James face off against Senator Bill O'Brien and his running mate Laura Montez. The election ends in an electoral tie. In the event of a tie, the house has until January 20 to vote on a President, but if the house vote ties, the vote goes to the Senate where the VP elect becomes President, meaning Selina could lose the election to Tom. After Selina's rally, Tom asks her if she wants to be his Veep, should he ever become President. Cast Main Cast * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Selina Meyer * Anna Chlumsky as Amy Brookheimer * Tony Hale as Gary Walsh * Matt Walsh as Mike McLintock * Reid Scott as Dan Egan * Timothy Simons as Jonah Ryan * Sufe Bradshaw as Sue Wilson Episodes Reception The fourth season received acclaim from critics. It received a Metacritic score of 90 out of 100 based on 11 reviews. As with the previous season, Veep scored a 100% rating on Rotten Tomatoes, based on 17 reviews, with an average rating of 8.5 out of 10. The site's consensus reads, "Veep shows no signs of slowing down in its fourth season, thanks to sharp, funny, rapid-fire dialogue between POTUS and her hilariously incompetent staff." Tim Goodman of The Hollywood Reporter wrote, "Veep enters its fourth season, firmly established as one of television’s best comedies, and then immediately does what seems impossible—it delivers its most thoroughly assured, hilarious and brilliantly written and acted episodes." Ben Travers of Indiewire wrote that "Veep is incomparable in comedy" and that "the HBO comedy has crafted a style so unique the series itself is entirely its own beast." Gallery 409-3.jpg 406-3.jpg 404-3.jpeg 404.jpg Veep-episode-29-1024.jpg Veep-episode-33-1280.jpg Veep-episode-31-1280.jpg